Moony, Wormtail, Patfoot, Prongs and Hermione?
by AthenaHolmesX
Summary: Hermione Granger, The Brightest Witch of her age wakes up 20 years into the past and as James Potters sister. She has de-aged back to eleven and goes through Hogwarts again but with The Marauders. Sorry not good summary's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling and I will never own Harry Potter as long as I will live. This is my 1st Fanfiction and I hope it's okay. Nothing is mine but the plotline.

James Potter had black, shaggy hair that fell into his emerald green eyes through his round glasses and covered his lightning shaped scar from view. He had a twin sister. Not many knew this about him as his parents Charlus and Dorea Potter preferred to keep her hidden. She was called Hermione, she had long black hair that fell in large ringlets by her waist and eyes as eyes as dark as the nights sky. She was a pretty girl with long lashes, high cheek bones and pink pouted lips, a common pure-blood princess. They lived in a manor that was settled in the middle of a beautiful, green forest surrounded by wildlife. Charlus and Dorea were godly parents compared to others in the pure-blooded society, they spent time with their twins and always made sure they had fun when they were home. They had their reasons for keeping their only daughter away from the public, she was a sire. Rare and mystical creatures were sirens. At fourteen Hermione will begin to transform and her beauty will astound anyone who crosses her path, everybody she meets. They are said to have control over the Earths elements (Fire, Water, Air, Thunder and Earth.) Hermione and James were still to know about this and continued there carefree and happy lives as extraordinary eleven year old children.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah."

"I'm scared... About going to Hogwarts. What if nobody wants to be my friend!? What if you leave me for you girlfriend or friends. Ill be all alone."

"Hermione. I love you. We will get through this together and I will NEVER abandon you ever. Come to my room."

Mind talk. In the magical world twins have bonds. They can feel each others emotion, pain and communicate through their thoughts. James didn't get a reply in his head filled of nothing but Quidditch, but he heard a pair of bare feet padding along the corridor and stopping for a second at his plain white door. His room was filled with Quidditch posters and signed Quidditch jerseys from his all-time favourite team The Chudley Cannons. Hermione looked around a little before giggling at the sight of James' messy room. She sat on his king sized bed and hugged him tightly as she looked far off in her head. "James." She took his silence as a que to go on speaking. "please will you speak to me. About anything! Just to get my mind of tomorrow." She looked a little frightened at the prospect of leaving the manor. She hadn't in a long, long time, well that's what there parents thought, she regularly snook out to see the world for herself and get over her fears. "Okay." Said James shifting his weight on the bed. "Has your favourite Quidditch team changed?" His eyes danced as he said this. "For goodness sake Jamie! No it hasn't changed since yesterday. Its still Puddlemore United... and before you ask YES I still want to be a beater on the Quidditch Interhouse Championship." Her dark eyes sparkled with laughter and glee.

James and Hermione spoke thru the night, ridding themselves of their paranoia's and fears of the next day. Hermione fell asleep in James' room and was awoken by their mothers call.

"Hermione! Up Up Up Get up! You're going to Hogwarts!" Dorea's charming voice carried up the stairs. The twin groaned.

"Coming mother!" Hermione yelled groggily. As she opened her large eyes the blinding light hit her and she tried to burry her head back into the soft pillow. James was already up and dressed and he was walking along the corridor to get up his lazy sister.

"Hermione get up! NOW!" She grunted in response, and piled the blankets on top of herself.

"The trains going to leave without you!" That got her up. She jumped out of the bed, ran to the bathroom and quickly got dressed. After about ten minuets Hermione exited the bathroom dressed in high-waisted blue jeans a white tank top and white ankle sneakers, With her hair down by her waist. James had a pair of trainers on with a black button up shirt and dark blue jeans. He began to laugh at Hermione's panicked expression.

"We were joking Mione-love." James laughed loudly as Hermione tried with all her might not to snigger.

"Oh Jamie..." She said feigning exasperation. James smiled at her and laughed again. "Come on I want to go!" She ran out of the room and down the corridor giggling with James chasing after her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am still not J.K Rowling and i still don't own Harry Potter. The only thing that is min eis the plot. This is my 1st fanfiction and i hope you like it. I'd really like some reviews on how it is so i can improve and make this better for you. Thanks!

: Thank you! And James had a scar because i originally intended it to be Harry insted, but i changed it up and quite liked the way it flowed. But sorry for the inconvenience.  
Flux4 : Thank you that's really nice to hear!  
A FEW WEEKS AGO

The twins and their parents arrived at an old pub called The Leaky Couldron, they said Hello to the bartender Tom and quickened their pace untill they arrived at an old wall. Charlus tapped his 12Inch oak wand several times on some red bricks in the wall. James and Hermiones eyes shined with glee at the wall as it seperated and parted allowing them accsess to Diagon Ally. They both shouted at shops they wanted to enter each trying to top the other.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies!" Yelled Hermione with a Smirk she knew James couldnt resist that.

"Gambol and Japes!" James laughed.

"Eeylops Owl Emporium!"

"Forescue's Ice Cre-"

"Hush! Now dears you will come with me to Madame Malkin's-" The twins groaned loudly. "To get you robes and you father will get your supplies Won't you Charlus dear" He knew she wasn't asking.

"Oh errrm of course dear." He turned a pink colour, kissed his children on the head and walked away to Flourish and Blotts.

"After we've got your robes we can go to your favorite stores and to Ollivianders to get your wands!" She tossed her pin-staright black hair over her shoulder knowing she had won the argument that was about to happen.

The twins looked at each other and nodded at their mother. Their smiles were contagious. They passed the packed shops and busy streets full of delighted children all Pure-Blooded, Half-Bloods and Muggleborns alike getting ready for Hogwarts. Before they knew it they had arrived at Madame Malkins, they entered and she came bustleing over to get them sorted. She measured them and another boy, while muttering under her breath about having too many people in her shop at once. The young boy looked older than he was, his eyes were a dusty-brown colour and his face a little scarred and pale, he was skinny and his clothes -must have been muggle- hung on his body uncomfortably. Hermione glanced around the small shop she hadn't really looked properly around. The tiles on the floor were a deep blue which reminded her of the stars and the brick was creame. There were four podiums where the twins and the ragged-looking boy were standing and a few racks of clothing and fabrics near the dark back of the store.

"That young man is twenty nine gallions, ten sickles and four knuts for everything." Came Madame Malkins thick, rough voice from the right of James.

"Oh i-i-i dont h-have enough" The boy whisphered his eyed glassed over and he blinked rapidly. "Sorry for wasting your time Madame take these back." He looked distraught.

"That i will!" Said a very angered Madame Malkin. She snatched the robes out of his hands and as she stormed away you could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

Hermione noticed that James and her mother had also been watching the scene they looked conflicted. Hermione brushed away the tape magicaly measuring her and rushed over too the boy she had been watching intently. He looked shocked at her sudden apperence and tried to look anywhere but her eyes. Hermione straightened her posture and placed a hand on her boys shoulder who flinched under her touch.

"Hello." She said quietly trying not to startle him.

"Hello miss." He barley heard himself speak.

"Im Hermione and what's your name?"

"Remus. Remus Lupin..." He trailed off gradually.

"How much were you short on your robes?" Hermione spoke softly like a mother soothing her child.

"Oh erm around 10 gallions." He dared not meet her eyes and he became suddenly interested in a speck of dirt in the crack of a tile.

"I could pay for the rest if you'd like. I-i dont mind."

"Oh thank you but i couldnt ask yo-" Hermione cut him off so suddenly he jumped a little.

"You didn't ask." The boy looked at her confusion evident in his features as a small crease furrowed in his brow. "You didn't ask. I offered." She smiled at him and he gave her small grin of his own. Dorea looked at her daughter with pride of what she had done she had offered to spend her own savings on the boys robes and she refused to take no as an answer. James looked shocked at how she was handeling the situation and he got off his own pedistal and walked over to his sister and the boy he now knew was called Remus.

"Hey Remus! Im James her brother." James looked at Hermione. "Do you want to split the cost" Hermione looked at him with awe and smiled happily.

"No i couldn't let you-" It was too late the twins had marched over the elderly lady and told her to double everything Remus had ordered and they gave her the money. She looked like she wanted to argue back but one look from Dorea and she went back to work. Charlus had entered the shop with the twins school supplies and Dorea had told him what had happened. He was pleased with his children.

"Remus?" Hermione asked tentivly. He said nothing but turned around and threw his arms around her in a tight hug and then did the same with James thanking them profusley. "Please will you sit with us on the train? It would be nice to have a friendly face" Hermione asked her face almost shining with glee.

"Of Course. And im forever gratefull, But i must go home my grandmother will be worried she gets ill often. GoodBye." hermione gave him another hug and kissed him on the cheek and bid him goodbye with James Dorea and Charlus.

"I'm very proud of you both." Beemed Charlus. "Here." He handed them each a small bag of gallions. "Go to your shops and meet us at Floreans Ice Creame Parlour."

"Thank dad!"

"Thanks daddy!" Hermione grabbed James hand and they dissapeared into the crowd, their cries of happiness morphing into the air. Charlus and Dorea looked after their children fondly, linked arms and set off down the spotless coblestone path, taking the long way down to Ice Creame Parlour. They walked at a slow pace in a comfortable silence admiring the view of the grassy hills on the out-skirts of Diagon Ally. The sky was clear, not a cloud in the sky all the birds singing their happy little song, and the tree's swaying slightly in the small breeze that occasionally passed the loving couple that had now arrived at their destination.

HOURS LATER Hermione, James, Dorea and Charlus returned to their manor after a long day with bags alomst drowning them. Hermione and James had spent alomost all of their time in Quality Quidditch Supplies looking at the newest brooms and quidditch gear however they didn't buy a broom because they already had one each at home it was a Nimbus1974 and they wern't aloud to try out for the team in their first year. However they didn't leave empty handed because they both bought a signed poster of their favorite team. James was the Chudley Cannons and Hermione's was the Puddlemere United. They did have two new additions to the family a chubby orange cat with a flat nose and lots of fur, he was called Crookshanks. James got an owl it was black like the night with one yellow stripe going down its feathered back too match its large illuminous eyes, he named him Canis -the dog star constelation was his favorite- Dorea had taken a liken to him and let him ride on her petite shoulder the whole way home. That day they also visited Gambol and Japes and Ollivianders. Hermione's wand was rare 11Inch Holly and Threstral Hair and James' was 10Inch Vine-Wood with Dragon Heart-String.

Hermione looked around her manor for the really the first time. It was magnificent. The inside of the manor the floors and walls were mostly white marble and granit. The ceilings were high and domed at the top and pointed at the tip and crystal and diamond chandiliers -glittering in the sunlight through the old-fashioned frech doors- hung in a row lighting the long golden corridor filled with the family tapestry, dating back to the 1200. The staircases were spiraled upto the top of the manor on each golden landing another staircase was positioned to take you to the next floor up. On the second floor was Hermione's room and James' room. Hermione's had a gleaming white door with her name in cursive red ink, she had a deep red, soft carpet with gold walls, her bed was double-sized with Puddlemeare United covers. A whole wall had been turned into a bookshelf filled completley with thick detailed books, each one had creases indented in the spine. Her bedside cabinet and walk-in wardrobe were made from mahogany and so was the door that lead to her pristine en suite bathroom. The large window that enhabited half a wall was decorated with curls, waves and spirals chipped into the warm glass

James' room was accross from hers and his name was written on his door black, block capitals. His room was like his sisters but a little darker. His wooden floors were dyed burgundy and his walls were a shining platinum, or what you could see of it was. His walls were filled with Quidditch posters of the Chuddly Cannons flying around on their brooms laughing and smiling. He too had a double-bed his covers were the emblem of Gryffindor. Like Hermione his door bed-side cabinet and wardrobe were of the finest materials.

The rest of the long corridor were spare bedrooms for when cousins and aunties and uncles stayed over. They were basicaly designed. Everything was dark brown ebony, the room only was filled with a bed, a rug, the basic necessities and a small bathroom. On the next floor was their parents bedroom it was simple like the spare bedrooms but it was big. It included Charlus' study and Dorea's sewing table, also including an en suite.

The gardens were exquisite, it was formal but beautiful the growing bonsai tree's out-lined the near-perfect garden. In the centre there was a pond the size of a small lake, with flowering lily pads and a knarled wooden bridge so you could look down at the clear waters. The grass had been cut so short you could almost see the ground showing through. The apple tree's were to be the jewels of the garden surrounded in every possible direction by flowerbeds of red and pink and not a weed to be seen.

After she and James ate dinner with their parents she retired to bed, claiming to be tired but as soon as she was out of sight of the dining room she broke into a run and made it into her room in what must have been record time. She changed into a thin white nightgown she found in her wardrobe and climbed into bed with an old edition -or in that time new- of one of her favorite books, Hogwarts a History by Bathilda Bagshot. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am still not J.K Rowling and i still don't own Harry Potter. The only thing that is mine is the plot. This is my 1st fanfiction and i hope you like it. I'd really like some reviews on how it is so i can improve and make this better for you. Thanks!

A/N:Someone said that James had brown eyes in the books and films not green like i wrote in my 1st chapter it will say he has brown from now on. Sorry about that :(

The Day They Go To Hogwarts

Light sneaked through the window in Hermion's room creeping along the carpet untill it reached the bed. It climbed up the bed-sheets and eventually it reached her face laying frumpily on her soft pillows. Her brows creased, her nose twitched and then her almost black eyes opened trying to adjust to the blinding sunlight. She blinked several times as if trying to remember something. She sat in thought for what seemed to be a minuete untill she did remember. She began to shake with excitment as a wide smile streched across her face her gleaming teeth being shown-off. She sat up, threw the covers off herself and raced to James door. "James... Jamie... open up!" She tried to be quiet but loud at the same time it just didnt work out. She stood thinking then smirked evilly at the brass doorknob and twisted it wincing slightly as it creaked and groaned. Luckily he just rolled over in his bed and carried on snoring loudly. She sniggered, she couldn't help herself but still he remined woefully ignorent of what was going on in his very room. Hermione backed up untill she was aginst the wall and took three big breaths.

3...

2...

1...

She ran at full speed towards James' bed and jumped just as he opened his brown eyes. He screamed. She screamed. She landed on his stomach and he groaned profusley muttering about girls and sisters. "Sorry James..." Hermione appologised sheepishly and James looked at her with humour dancing in his eyes which Hermione didn't see. He could tell she felt bad after all she was just excited today was the day they go to Hogwarts. He wrapped his arms around her enveloping her in a giant bear hug. "Sorry again Jamie." Hermione looed up at him with her big sad eyes.

"It's okay Mione-love im fine! Anyway you can't be sad today were going to Hogwarts!" James whisphered the last part so he could see the recognition bloom in her eyes once again.

"Let's go downstairs and get breakfast im sure i heard mother and father in the diner." Explained Hermione as she untangled herself from James' bear hug.

"Okay. But." He extended the last word he said so it was painfully long but giving him time to inch towards the door. "I'll race you!" He yelled and with a start he dashed out of the room and back down the corridors. Hermione looked after him with mock outrage before shouting a battle cry and running after him, down the spiral stairs and into the diner in the most unlady-like manor.

"Hermione Cassiopeia Potter! Ladies don't run or stomp they glide and float!" Scolded Dorea as Hermione came galloping down the corridor after James.

"But mother! It was James' fault he shouldn't have teased me!" She sat down next to her mother and opposite James shooting him playfull glares while Charlus served breakfast. Pancakes dripping with syrup and topped with freshly picked strawberries from the garden.

"Thank you dad!" The twins dug in immeditatly grabbing as many pancakes as they thought was possible. Dorea and Charlus hid their beeming faces behind their hands.

"If you dont want to be late then you must go and change." Came Charlus' gruff voice from the head of the table. Hermione and James' looked up comicaly their mouths full of food. They swallowed the food, excused themselfs from the table and and played 'tig' untill they reached their rooms.

"GoodBye Mr Potter." Said Hermione faking a strained, posh voice.

"GoodBye ma'am." James' smirked at their silly behaivour and went into his room. Hermione did the same. James went into his wardrobe and got out a Gryffindor short sleeved t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He opened the door to his en suite bathroom and for the tenth time that day to flatten his hair but it stayed unruly. Hermione and James' met in back in the corridor pulling their trunks behind them. Hermione had put on almost the same as James on -dark blue jeans, red sneakers and a top with the Hogwarts Crest Of Arms sewed into the fabric. They walked down the stairs chatting animatedly about going to Platform nine and three quaters, in KingsCross Station.

"Are you ready to floo over?" Asked Dorea. You could hear the smile in voice as she spoke to her children. Charlus placed a hand on her petite shoulder and she leaned into his comfortating touch.

"Yeah we are!" They answered together. They didn't notice due to their excitement. Charlus took his hand off his wife's shoulder and grabbed the kids trunks. He carted them to the grand fireplace in the foyey. Dorea, Hermione, James' followed him walking in a comfortable silence.

"Right then. You know what to say when you step into the floo don't you?" Asked Charlus placing the trunks on the floor.

"Yes father." They pushed and shoved each other too see would grab the floo powder first.

"I'll take you luggage through." Charlus told his children.

Hermione won after throwing floo powder into James' face and leaving him spluttering. She smirked at him and just looked at her parents with a face of what could only be described as pure innocence. She grabbed another handfull of the lime-green powder, stepped into the lit fireplace, dropped the powder into the fire and shouted "KingsCross Station!" She dissapeared from sight. James went next through the emerald flames and he landed next to his sister. KinsCross Station was very crowded, people where rushing and bumeling around all trying to reach their destination. Hermione kept a tight grip on James' hand so not to loose him. Seconds later Charlus and Dorea came through with their trunks, Crookshanks and Canis.

"Come on mother come on father! We'll miss the train!" Hermione was attempting to shout over the crowd. They followed her obeadiently (A/N Dunno how to spell this.) wavering through the crowd untill they reached the platform between nine and ten.

"You know what to do. We'll follow after." Dorea said this quietly trying to shake them out of their reveree. James' nodded and shook Hermione's elbow. They took their trunks and animals of thier parents and lined up next to each other both of them facing the wall they were about to run through.

"On three?" Asked James his voice husky from un-use.

Hermione nodded "Yeah." She whisphered too, it was like she didn't want to wake from a dream.

3...2...1... Together they ran at the wall full pelt, while again making sure that no muggles were watching. No impact was heard when they hit the wall, they went straight through it and into the Platform of nine and three quarters where they would board the Hogwarts Express. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and James looked around awe shining in his features. James' eyes were glued onto the Scarlett Steam Engiene more formally known as The Hogwarts Express. Hermione turned to her parents with unushed tears in her eyes. She was going to miss them.

"I'm going to miss you both so much!" Hermione cried tears rolling down her face. She jumped into her father's arms and hugged him tightly. She loosened her grip on him and pulled her mother into her arms while giving her a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and allowed James' to hug their mother and father aswell.

"We'll miss you both." Said Charlus ruffeling James' already messy hair.

"D-don't fo-forget to w-write." Blubbered Dorea, blowing her nose on a tissue.

James' and Hermione waved back to their parents through the thinning crowd. Charlus and Dorea left the station and went back to the Manor where -untill the next holiday- it would be very quiet.

"Look there's Remus." James pointed discreatly at where Remus was sitting through the window of the train. Hermione and James put their trunks where the other students put theirs before getting on the Steam walked up the slim corridors of the train peaking into any compartments they passed looking for the boy they met in Madame Malkin's.

As they passed one more compartment they saw a boy sitting alone, he had shoulder-length black wavy hair and he already had on his Hogwarts Robes. He looked alittle downcast. Hermione nudged James' with her shoulder and pointed an eyebrow at the boy who was alone. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'what?' and she motioned to him again. James' nodded his head and Hermione opened the compartment door. The curly-haired boy looked at her with a shocked face. She straighened her posture and stood strighter.

"I'm Hermione Potter. And you are?"

"Sirius. Sirius Black. And who is he?" He was wearing a small smile on his face as he said this.

"James Potter. I'm her twin." James returned his grin.

"You look sad. Are you?" Hermione asked softly sitting down next to him.

The boy named Sirius scoffed. "I'm not sad just bored." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna sit with us and our friend Remus in the other compartment?" James asked this is the softest voice Hermione had ever heard him use with anyone but her.

"S-sure.. and by the way cute cat." He stuttered slightly and stroked Crookshanks as he stood up towering over Hermione's small frame. They exited out of the compartment in a line of three laughing hysterically at their jokes and stories from at home.

"Remus!" Hermione yelped as she saw him looking gloomily down the corridors. She ran up to him and give him a bear hug showing how much she had missed him. He hugged her back tightly breathing in the blueberry scent of he hair.

"I thought you wern't coming." Remus said shyly after hugging James and being loudly introduced to Sirius Black. Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry we got caught up."

James and Hermione sat on a seat together and so did Remus and Sirius. The group of four got along magnificently, acted and spoke as if they had been friends for years. They had already gotten changed into their plain black Hogwarts robes in the toilets and eaten more Wizarding sweets than they could count. They ate Chocolate Frogs, Licorise Whips, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Acid Pops and alomost every other sweet they could afford. They could barley move they were that full. They disscussed how brilliant their Witch or Wizard on the cards were and it alomost ended in an argument. They asked what house they would want to be in they all answered 'GRYFFINDOR!' and Sirius freely told them about his family and how all Black's were bound to be in Slytherin except the odd few. Their journey was over now. They waited a little over five minuetes before getting off the Steam Engiene to avoide the crowd. Hermione Grabbed Cookshanks and Canis rested on her shoulder snapping at her black tresses. The ground was wet it must have been raining and the nights sky was clear enough that you could see some constelations. They followed the older students because they seemed to know where they were going. Remus began to look worried and a deep line appeared between his furrowed brows.

"Hey guys? Are we suppossed to be going this way. i mean where are all the other first ye-" The shout that cut him off was so loud that he lost his footing and nearly fell into Sirius.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS THIS WAY TO THE BOATS!" An overly large man, with a giant brown beard that covered nearly all of his face was shouting. As the foursome quickly ran over to the man they found out he was almost five times taler than them and he wore a dirty, brown trench coat with thick brown boots. He yelled again and their ears rungas they carefully climbed into a boat which rocked hazardlessly as they got comfertable on the wooden seats.

"ONLY FOUR TO A BOAT!" He bellowed again his scottish brouge thick and heavy and climbed into a significanly larger boat just for himself. Suddenly the boat thrust forward and magicaly glided across The Black Lake where Dorea had warned the children the Giant Squid lived. They chatted again speaking of anything that crossed their minds whether it be important or not. Sirius and James noticed a tiny scraggley looking boy staring at them from his boat behind theirs. His eyes dug into theirs intently as if he was trying to search deep into their soul. Hermione tapped their shoulders impatiently. They turned to tell her to shut up but they choked on their words as they turned. Hogwarts. Up close. It was beautiful. Hogwarts was a karge seven storey high buliding -proberbly supported by magic- it was surrounded by Scottish mountains, lush green grass and the Black Lake they were currently sailing across. The castle was lit up brightly or so it seemed as orange and yellew lights shined through the hundreds of windows and the Astronomy Tower. As they neared the school an older woman came into view wearing what looked like her finest green robes and pointed witches hat, her graying hair was pulled back into a skin tight bun. Her face was like stone no expression upon it. In her hand she held a scroll, the boats thumped against the wooden dock and her eys flashed towards the boats and the giant who guided the students here.

"Welcome. To Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. Well then don't just stand there. Let's get you all sorted." She turned on her heel and marched into the castle with a long trail of children following her their faces the perfect picture of bewilderment. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am still not J.K Rowling and i still don't own Harry Potter. The only thing that is mine is the plot. This is my 1st fanfiction and i hope you like it. I'd really like some reviews on how it is so i can improve and make this better for you. Thanks!

(A/N Just letting you know that i have used some extracts for description from the first book.)

The first years continued to follow the uptight-looking lady through the entrance to the school where they met the fun loving prankster Peeves who threw water balloons at them untill the proffesser said she would get the Bloody Barron. He wizzed off and left the proffesser to do her introduction. The unrolled the scroll and straightened her pointy witches hat.

"Hello students. My name is Proffesser Mcgonagall. Now before we begin the sorting we are going to walk in through this door." She said gesturing behind her. "and you will line up behind me at the head of the hall." As she finished speaking and the students nodded a great round of applause echoed from inside the Great Hall. "Come On." Her scottish voice sent chills down James; spine.  
They great doors opened and a collective gasp of awe followed instantainiously. The room once again broke out in thunderus applaude. Once the new first years were at the head of the hall and the older students had quietened down an old, raggedy brown hat began to speak through a crease in it's fabric.

Oh, you may not think i'm pretty But don't judge on what you see I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black Your top hats sleek and tall For i'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see So try me on and i will tell you Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor Where dwell the brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chilvalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafriad of toil;  
Or yet in wise of Ravenclaw If you've a ready mind Where those of witt and learning Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends Those cunning folk use any means To achive their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
Your in safe hands (Though i have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The room for the third time broke out into claps, cheers and whistles of appriciation, while the first years clapped they looked around the Great Hall, long oak tables stretched the length of the immense room like airport runways loaded with millions of candles lit the enchanted sky swaying to a rhthm glowing like a swarm of fireflies. The smoky smell of candles burning was invaded by the sweet aroma of a heavenly feast being prepared in the kitchens. A man raised from his chair he was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

"Now time for the sorting!" He bellowed and Proffesser Mcgonagall began to call out names.

"EVANS Lily."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The red and gold table burst into applause while the other tables remained silent.

"MICKINNON Marline."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"SNAPE Severus."

"SLYTHERIN!" The snakes hissed and clapped for around thirty seconds before returning stone silent.

"POTTER Hermione." The boys turned to her with giant grins and whisphering words of encouragement. The Sorting Hat stayed deadly silent for almost ten minuetes untill...

"GRYFFINDOR!" The loudest cheer was emitted yet and Hermione could here her boys cheeering for her.

"POTTER James."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione screamed at the top of her voice.

"BLACK Sirius."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"LUPIN Remus."

"GRYFFINDOR."

DIGGORY Amos."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"MEADOWS Dorcas."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"PETTIGREW Peter."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"MALFOY Lucius."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"LESTRANGE Rabastion,"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"MALFOY Narcissa."

"SLYTHERIN!"

A few more first years were sorted them mainly going into Ravenclaw. After the sorting the old man from before raised his hands in a surrender motion the the Hall fell into silence immediately.

"Welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts and of course welcome back for another year at Hogwarts! The Forbidden Forest as always is forbidden and Mr Filch has a list of banned products that inclue Zonko's products, Gambol and Japes products and fanged frizbee's if you would like the full list please go and see Mr Filch's office. I hope you have a brillient year and i will now introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Proffesser Coggsworth (A/N Mine couldn't think of the real proffesser in that time.)" He stood up and bowed comicaly grinning like a cat. He was small, stout man wearing a posh, black muggle suit with his chubby hands stroking his straggley ginger beard. He sat down again chuckling slightly to The Care Of Magical Creaturers teacher Proffesser Sprout. She was a short, chubby woman who graying curly hair all around her face. She wore a leafy green hat upon her head with a green dress that fell just before her ankles.

"A few more words before the feast. Nitwitt, blubber, oddment and tweak!" The Hall was filled again with thunderous applause before the four tables filled with plates and trays of delicious foods. The aroma of roast beef, chicken, pork chops, lamb, bacon, sausages,pie, boiled potatoes, mash, chips, fries, yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy and soup (A/N Sorry if this is offensive to vegaterians.) filled the air. Hermione, James, Remus and Sirius were grouped together at the end og the long table filled with Gryffindors. Their plates were piled like mountains of food and James' and Sirius ate like animals being starved. While Hermione and Remus looked on in disgust, pulling faces and making jokes to one another. The main foods dissapeared after around forty five minuetes to be replaced by the desserts. Blocks of assorted ice cream, apple pie's, spotted dick, chocolate gateau, treacle tart, pumpkin tart, chocolate eclaire's and jam doughnuts, trifl, fresh fruit, jelly adn rice pudding. They all crowded the table and hundreds of different hands reached out to grab whatever they wanted before it was gone. James made a grab for the apple pie -his personal favorite- and dug in immediatly. Hermione reached for the last treacle tart and just snagged it before an older looking boy could, he sneered and glared at her before turning back to his friends munching on a doughnut. Sirius and Remus both reached for an ice cream scoop each and grabbed nearly four scoops of the frosty treat each. Sirius got mint and chocolate chips while Remus got plain vannilla and strawberry. They ate chatting continulesly about anything that came to mind.

"What do you think the Commen Room will be like?" Asked Hermione nibbleing on her treacle tart.

"I don't know exactly but i presume it's red and gold." Sirius said this while his mouth was bursting with ice cream. Hermione could barley understand what he was saying so she just smiled and nodded while James' and Remus shook with silent laughter. The Headmaster stood up again, wiping a bit of Pumpkin pastie from his long white beard.

"I think it is time for us to retire to our Dormitories. After all we have lessons tomorrow and we wouldn't want our new students to rise late and get lost. Prefects from each house will take the first years the their Commen room through the easiest root and please do mind the staircases." Haedmaster Dumbledore ended his speech and the ear-splitting noise of hundreds of benches being pushed out at the same time filled the atmosphere. A tall blonde-haired girl stood at th end of the table nearest the exit doors to The Hall with kind eyes and a happy smile. She waved her perfectly manicured hands in a 'come hither' motion and used her sleave to polish her shiny prefect badge.

"Hi firsties! I'm Claire Dunbom (A/N Name I made up.) Come now I'm going to lead you to the Gryffindor Commen Room." Her voice was bubbley and high pitched. She turned on her heel the blonde hair flying behind her as she walked a long trail of small children following her. The Gryffindor first years followed Claire through the chattering crowds, out the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. The boys and Hermione's legs felt like lead, but only because they had had a long day and they were tired and full of food. They were too sleepy to even be suprised taht the people in the portraits along the corridors whisphered and pointed as they passed, or a few times that Claire led them through hidden doorways behind sliding panels and detailed hanging tapestries. They climbed even more staircases yawning and dragging their tired feet, untill they came to a sudden halt. Right in front of them hiding in a portrait of a very fat woman in a old-fashioned pink dress.

"Password?" She said smoothing out her silky dress.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." Said Claire and the portrait swung opento reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it -The boy who was watching them from the boats needed help getting through- and found themselves in Commen Room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs. The kids looked around happiness brimmed in their eyes. The giant log fire embedded into the wall crackled burned and flickered.

"I'm so tired." Said Hermione through a yawn.

"Join the club." Laughed James'.

"I'm going to bed early to get settled Jamie." She said this as she stood up from the armchair she sat in only seconds before.

"Have a nice sleep." Said Remus looking up for his book.

"Yeah. er. Have a nice sleep." Sirius said looking up from playing Rock, Paper, Scissers with James. Hermione gave each boy a kiss on the cheek saying goodnight and she walked up to the girl dormitories with the red-headed girl from at the sorting. They looked at each other and looked away trying not to get caught.

"Hermione. Hermione Potter." She giggled as they walked into the first year dorms they were the only ones there.

"Lily Evans." She said choosing the bed next to Hermione's who chose the bed nearest the window showing the black night, the sparkling stars and the cheshire cat grin of the moon. The two girls spoke for a little while about their homelife and they compared their siblings laughing at the difference between them. Just before the other girls entered they bid each other goodnight and climbed into their beds. They hung with deep-red curtains and their trunks had already been brought up and Crookshanks was curled up on it his fur all stuck up Hermione had wondered where he went. She closed her curtains, leaned her head back on the fluffy pillows, closed her eyes and dreamed of tomorrow. Of her and her boys. 


	5. Authers Note

Authers Note!

I've been getting some bad review's and i'm fine with that but they have been very harsh and unhelpful apart from one that says i need to sort out my spelling. I am only 13 and my stories arn't going to be great so i'm sorry. Sorry about my spelling too.

Also i won't be posting chapters as often for a while as i have a alot of homework to do before i return to school. Sorry. 


End file.
